The Wings Beat
by ShadowGal320
Summary: The Schools have been destroyed but there life wasn't over yet. After a while of sitting around they became "The Elemental Angels!" How can Max tackle the life of a star? Even if theres a new Ride member on the way?
1. Chapter 1

The Wings beat

Prologue

Max POV

After me and the flock saved the world we decided it was time to relax. But after 1 month of sitting around, we found out its boring. So we decided on Making a band. Im 18 and on lead guitar, Fang is 18 and on Base guitar, Iggy is 18 and our drummer, Nudge and Angel who are 15 and 10 are our lead singers and Dancers. Last but not lease Gazzy. He's 12 and is Our manager, as well as our firework director. OR as he calls himself Caption Explosive. We have a successful record label, and are known around the world. Our band is called The Elemental Angel's I bet your wondering how we came up with the name. Well we each found out we can control an element, well everyone but Gazzy. I can control Fire, Like I can make fire blast out of my hands, or like move a fire from a candle. Stuff like that. Nudge controls water. Iggy controls air, Angel controls earth. As For Fang, well we all saw this coming he controls Darkness. Its freaky. Now why don't you follow along with us on our journey.

Chapter 1

Max POV

"You fool you have no idea who you are messing with!" Gazzy shouted into his Ear piece. "I told you 5 dressing rooms! Not 4! I said 5!" his voice drowned out as he exited the room. I rolled my eyes for a 12 year old, hes an awesome manager, but he can be bossy. I looked around at the rest of my flock, Angel and Nudge were on a couch reading a magazine. Iggy was watching the TV, and before you ask, yes Iggy got his sight back. Even better he has night vision, like better then all of ours. As for Fang he was passed out in one of the arm chairs. He was sitting in it sideways, his legs hanging over one of the arm rests, his arms folded behind his head.

"Max! I can't wait for this concert! I really wanna hear the song you and Fang wrote. I mean it seems so cute that you guys wrote it. An your playing it on your guy's 3 year anniversary! I can't believe you guys have been together for 3 years! I hope I can get a boyfriend and we'll be together as long as you guys have been tog-" Iggy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth, and I silently thanked him.

Yeah its true, Fang and I have been dating for 3 years as of Tonight at Midnight. We were planning on singing a song we wrote together, at exactly midnight.

"Yeah I can't wait to see how everyone reacts to the song" I said. I really was excited about singing this song. "Yeah we still have to finish it though"

"then go do it now sweetie" my mom said from the kitchen, I could already smell the sweet smell of chocolate chip cookies. I made a mental note to get some of those later.

"I would, but FANG! Is asleep" I said making sure to say his name loudly. His eyes flicked open fast. He sat up swinging his feet over to sit in the chair the right way.

"Someone say my name?" he mumbled sleepily. Iggy got up and grabbed the air horn off the table and blared it right in Fang's ear. Fang jumped straight up wide awake. He slapped Iggy across the face and gave me a scowl.

"Yeah we said get up and get moving! You have to finish your song! Were playing it tonight!" He said cheerily before tossing me the can. I caught it and hooked the can to my belt. We kept several of these around the house, for moments like this. Like if someone refused to wake up. Or if someone stole something from someone. Or in Iggy's case, to share the crap out of us.

I stood up and walked past Fang, making sure to flick him on the forehead, and up the stairs. I walked into Fang's room and dug around in his desk drawer for our music. I held the door shut behind me and turned to see Fang. His hair was all messed up from his nap. He walked over to the door that connected mine and his room and went into my room. I smiled, he was getting my guitar, as always. He always did this, im not sure why, but I think its sweet. Oh god.. im going soft. I shook my head and finally found the music notes we had been writing last night. We had been up for hours last night writing this song.

"Where are the lyrics you wrote last night?" I asked Fang, who shrugged. I dug threw the papers looking at each one carefully. I quickly put them in order and softly started humming the beat to the song. I soon found the page where we left off at and started strumming my guitar. I softly read of the paper, playing the beat.

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_

((Section From Eminem Love the Way you lie))

I smiled at him as we continued working out the lyrics, this was going to be great!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fang POV

I strummed my guitar lightly the lyrics just flowing. Max wrote down all the words I sang in a notebook. I know what your all thinking. Fang sings? Yeah I do, and actually im pretty good. Or so everyone says. I don't sing any slow soft songs. No none of that. I sing loud rock songs along with Iggy. We come up with the most awesome songs. The only thing I hate about being on stage is that Nudge forces everyone up there to do some kind of dance moves. Most of mine are just a spin or something. Nothing like what her, Angel, and Max do. I swear Nudge is all over the stage when she's dancing. Same with Angel. At least Max moves slightly more in rhythm. I was kinda nervous for tonight. Everyone was doing there own solo songs. Well with others on there instruments, but singing along. We each wrote our own songs. Even me! I know your all so proud.

"Finally! Were done!" Max groaned setting her guitar on the stand at the end of the bed, then fell back on the bed. I laughed lightly. She thought she was tired now? In an hour we had the concert and then tomorrow we had interviews. Today was gonna be a long day...

Iggy POV

I stared at the blank paper. I hadn't written any of the lyrics to my song. I had the beat and all the cords. Just no lyrics. The music was more hip hop then rap. It was lighter, you know the kinda of music you can dance too. All my songs were like this, because im the element of Air. As you may have heard everyone controls an element. So our songs are kinda of like that. My songs are light and following since im air. Max is fire so her's are controlled one minute and the next its out of control!. Fang is Darkness so his songs are hard rock. Nudge is water so her's are in control but like spread out. Angel is Earth which surprised us all. Her songs are solid and focused. Yeah were a very messed up band. We sing totally different type of songs. At least we don't have to hide our wings or our powers. A few years ago Max came out a told the world of us. That's how Itex and the school were shut down completely.

A light tap on my bedroom door snapped me out of my thought. I set down my drum sticks, and went over and opened the door. It was Gazzy. He wasn't all dressed up in his suit and what not. He was dressed in his normal jeans and hoodie.

"Yo Ig! Whatcha doin?" He asked casually shoving his hands in his pockets. I shrugged and returned to my drums. I wouldn't be drumming for my song, I would be up front singing and dancing like there's no tomorrow! I sat down at my drums and saw Gazzy had followed. Well of course He followed me into the room.

"Finish the song yet?" He asked peering at the music on my music stand. I shook my head.

"Finished? Oh Please I haven't even written the lyrics!" I hissed. He laughed loudly shutting the door to my room. I sighed, he was gonna help me with my lyrics.

"Max is so gonna kill you when she finds out!" Gazzy laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"She wont be mad you know why?" I smirked, "Cause-"

"I'm Sexy and I know it!" we cheered together. We realized it at that second. "That's perfect! These Lyrics are perfect! Thanks Gaz!" I quickly started working out the lyrics in my head. I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing it down.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like Damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_((IF you don't know this your insane its obviously I'm Sexy and I know it by LMFAO))_

I smiled and laughed a bit, this song was gonna be great!

Nudge POV

I was almost done with my song! All I needed was a title for it and I way to begin it! It was pop song. I tapped the beat of the song on my desk, with a pencil. It was the perfect song! Angel stood behind me leaning over my chair reading the lyrics off the paper.

"How about...True Friends?" She suggested. I smiled that was the perfect name!

"Yes Angel! That's perfect! Thank you! Thank you a billion times over! Oh my gosh how on earth did you come up with that. I mean I know I mention true friends in the song a few times. But I never thought of that as a title! It fits the so-" She slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Nudge! Your Babbling!" Angel complained removing her hand. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the song. At the top of the paper I wrote in big letters _TRUE FRIENDS._ I smiled it was perfect!

"Now how do I start it!" I asked her. She tapped her chin and shifted from foot to foot.

"How about.." She started

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_you've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back_

_It's so good to have you around  
You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

((True Friends By Miley Cyrus/ Hannah Montana))

This song was gonna be perfect!

Gazzy POV

After helping Iggy finish his song, which might I add is freaking hilarious! I switched into my suit. Yeah I have to look professional as a 12 year old manager. Most people underestimate me, but after some time they don't any more. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my hair gel off the counter. Like I said I gotta look nice. I slicked it back so I looked older. And I did. I honestly looked around 16. Which was so cool! I grabbed my blue tooth and put it on my ear. I went down the hall and banged on Fang's bedroom door. I knew him and Max were both in there.

"Guys! We have 45 minutes to get ready! Max get to the girls room Nudge is waiting on you! Fang change into your stuff" I shouted threw the closed door. I walked down the hall and into the girls room.

"Oh Hey Gazzy! We were just about to get ready!" Nudge squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Max will be in here in a few minutes, help... Force her to wear the dress for the first few songs, then she can wear her outfit. Make up as well got it?" They nodded "Good luck!" I turned and walked towards the stairs. I went downstairs and sat on the couch for a second to relax.

I was Relaxing until there was an annoying beep from my stupid blue tooth. I clicked the button.

"Gasman Ride Speaking" I said into the ear piece. It was the stage manager at the place where the concert was.

"Gasman where is the band! There are people already here waiting! I need you guys down here maybe 10 minutes early!" He demanded.

"No no no, that is not what we agreed to! We agreed the band would be there at 9:45. They would do a warm up and start preforming at 10 and go on til 1am." I said angerly into the blue tooth as Fang and Iggy came downstairs.

"Yeah well we need a change of plans, we need the band here in half an hour at the least!"

"No that's not possible!"

"Get them here in half an hour or no concert!" Then he Hung up. I swore softly under my breath, and walked upstairs.

"Alright guys hurry up! We have to be there in 30 minutes! Let's Go, Go, Go!" I shouted down the hall.

This is gonna be a long day...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max POV

"Don't yank my hair out!" I yelled at Nudge who was repeatedly brushing my hair with a brush til it was silky smooth.

"Well if you combed your hair more then twice a month it would be easy" Nudge complained picking up a curling iron. Angel grabbed the make up bag and moved in front of me and started doing my make up. I groaned and squirmed in my seat.

"Max! Stop moving! Do I need to get Fang in here to hold you down?" Angel Threatened. I Crossed my arms and stopped moving. They Had to do that last week and it didn't end well. Let's just say Fang has a bite mark in his hand.

After Several long minutes they were done. I grabbed the circular mirror off the dresser and looked at myself. My hair was curled so it was at shoulder length. They had gone light on the make up just like I told them to. I Sighed and shoved them out the door so I could get my dress on. I know scary. Maximum Ride wearing a dress? Yeah. Its a simple red strapless dress that came down to my knees. We always dressed up for the songs we did together then chose our outfits for the solo songs we do.

I slid on the way-to-high Heels and walked downstairs. Everyone was dressed and ready. Nudge was in dark blue almost Purple dress with frills a the bottom, her hair was straitened and she looked a lot older. Angel stood next to her in a Pink dress with a Brown ribbon around the waist. Her Blond hair was curled, making it even curlier then normal.

Iggy stood by the door his hair spiked up the tips of it dyed black. If I didn't know better I'd say he stuck a fork in an outlet and shocked himself. But I knew Angel had done his hair. He wore a pair of black jeans and a red and Black checkered shirt. He was twirling his drum sticks in one hand.

Fang stood by Iggy. His Hair was was its normal long slightly curliness. Despite Nudge and Angel's begging he refused to let them do anything to his hair. I admit I liked his hair the way it always was. He Wore a Black jeans, similar to Iggy's. He had both our guitars slung over his shoulder.

I walked over and grabbed my guitar from him slinging it over my shoulder. I smiled at him, then turned to the flock, Or well. The Band.

"Everyone ready?" I asked. They all said yes, except Fang who gave a silent nod. "Then let's go!"

"Everyone! To The Death trap called a limo!" Iggy yelled charging out of the door. I rolled my eyes as we all followed after him. He opened the limo door then stopped and looked at us.

"What if there's a bomb in the car?" He said in a serious tone. I groaned.

"Iggy! We don't have time for this! We need to the get to the studio right now, So get your skinny white (A word) In the car, And I swear if there's a stink bomb in there im gonna kill you" I snapped shoving him in the car.

"Someones Cranky today" Iggy muttered, "I'm Gonna sit between Nudge and Angel" I got in after him. The limo was like one giant couch on the inside. The couch went around the entire inside of the of the limo. There was a mini fridge filled with our usual snacks we eat and drink before every concert. Along with a mini Freezer! I never knew they had those! But there awesome! It consisted of Coke, many different kinds of candy, and Ice cream. Yeah we bring Ice cream in our limo.

"Everyone buckled in" Asked the Driver as he rolled down the privacy window.

"Yep Dylan were all ready" Angel said cracking open a coke. Yeah you heard her. Dylan was the driver. The same Dylan who was my 'Perfect other half'. When we became a band he wanted some part in this. He wanted to be in the band. First off he doesn't control an element, Second that boy can't play in instrument to save his life! I swear other then his singing he has no talent. So he became our Driver. Fun right?

"Alright" He closed the privacy window and we started down the road. I leaned back in my seat and opened a coke. Fang was seated next to me his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled. He ran his fingers threw my hair and started whispering.

"You nervous about our song?" He whispered, making sure no one heard us. Well except Iggy who heard everything.

"A little Bit. You remember the dance moves?" I whispered back. He gave a swift nod.

"Yeah. Try not to hit me this time when we do them" I Laughed causing the others to look at me. Move of the dance moves were punch's and kicks that went alongside them or barely missed them. The first time we had practiced them I was standing to close and my fist had slammed right into his stomach. That was bad.

"No Worries. I'll be nice this time" I said aloud.

"Do we even wanna know what your discussing?" Iggy asked giving me a sickening look. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I think you know Ig" Fang replied. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"He's a joking Ig. We were talking about the dance moves to our song were singing at Midnight."

"Oh! You mean the one where you punched Fang in the stomach? That was so funny! I mean well not for Fang of course, cause you know he got punched. Did you guys finish the lyrics for that? I bet there going to be so cool! Plus with Max and her fire the songs gonna be am-"

"Nudge! Please! My Ears are bleeding!" Iggy complained moving his hand to uncover Nudge's mouth.

"Alright Everyone shut up. Were here. Get ready for the flashing lights" Gazzy said as Dylan opened the door from the outside... Here we go..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Max POV Again...

We stepped out of the limo to see the usual. Hundreds of screaming fans, a red carpet, and about a million signs saying 'We Love Elemental Angels!' or 'I 3 Fang!' or 'I 3 Iggy' stuff like that. I forced a smile waving at them all. Fang stepped our behind me grabbing my hand. Yeah were a celebrity couple. Its great isn't it? We can barely go out and eat with out being swarmed by people.

We walked down the little red carpet and into the building Gazzy leading us. We did the fake smile and waves the whole time. Along with Nudge stopping every few seconds to shake a hand and sign something. We finally made it into the building and back stage.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road!" Gazzy yelled, "Ratchet how's the lighting?" I glanced up above the stage where Ratchet from Fang's Gang. Or what was of his gang. They had agreed to help us on stage. I had to admit they weren't that bad. I just had to get to know them.

"Lighting's all set!" Ratchet shouted down nodding. Gazzy made a small check on his clip board.

"Holden how's the Mic's?" I rolled my eyes as Holden gave a yell saying everything was good with the Mic's, and scampered down to my dressing room. Maya was there ready to my make up. Yeah I just said Maya. She and I are actually friends now. Star and Kate were in the room Nudge and Angel were sharing since they had given us one less dressing room.

"Hey Max! Ready for your make up!" Maya said cheerily. We both nearly fell over laughing.

"Yeah Right. Where did you put the cards?" She walked over to the food table that each of us had in our rooms and grabbed a deck of cards sitting across from me.

"So Go Fish?"

Nudge POV

"Angel? Do you think I should wear this dress? Or this one for my solo song?" I asked Holding up a purple dress with a white belt on it, And a bright blue one with a white belt on it.

"Purple. It goes with your eyes" She replied as Kate finished putting on her Eye liner. "How do I look?" She spun around in the chair to face me.

"Angel! You look so cute!" I gushed as Star finished putting on the rest of the make up. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked like a Model. Well heck I could be a model if I wanted too!

"Nudge! Come look at the dress I'm wearing for my solo song" Angel called from the other side of the dressing room. I got up from my swivel chair and skipped over to her. She was holding up a frilly pink dress. It would look great on her.

"OMG! That looks so amazing!"

"Nudge! Angel! Sit down and let us finish your make up" Star called. Let's do this.

Fang POV

I knocked on the wall three times. I waited a sec Then heard another tap back. Iggy and I had dressing rooms next to each others and would knock on the wall to annoy each other. He knocked four times which meant goodbye. I sat up and walked over to the food table. I skimmed threw it grabbing a few cookies and sitting down in the back of the room.

Suddenly my door opened. I turned expecting Max but saw Iggy. I groaned.

"What do you want Ig?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Dude check this out!" He motioned me to follow him. I followed him into his dressing room where hanging up was an outfit that didn't match at all.

"And I care about clothes because..."

"Because it looks silly right?" I nodded, "Then its gonna go with my song"

"Um Ig..."

"Yeah?"

"Have you been around Nudge to long?"

"Maybe why do you ask?" He said grabbing a chocolate covered strawberry from the table.

"Never mind...I'm gonna go help them set up the stage" I said walking out. I walked along the back of the stage over to Ratchet.

"Hey Captain Lighting" I called tapping his shoulder, "How's it going?"

"Hey Rock star! Figured you;d be doing your make up" He replied back grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Totally Dude. Just had to get the Mascara on" I joked laughing. "Don't I look amazing!" He was laughing so hard he couldn't reply.

"Fang, Ratchet get back to work!" Gazzy ordered coming up behind us, "You can talk about Fang's make up later"

" I do not where make up!" I scoffed. Ratchet nodded and went back to setting up the lighting.

"And you back to your dressing room" I rolled my eyes ruffling his hair.

"Whatever Gasman." I ruffled his hair. I walked off as he attempted to try and fix his hair. I walked into my dressing shutting the door behind me. I sat down on the couch folding my arms behind my head.

It wasn't long before the door opened and in walked my beautiful Max.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Iggy POV

I sat back in my dressing room after raiding the desert table, of all there cupcakes. They had some good food here, but mine is totally better. They nearly didn't add enough sugar to them. But whatever.

Getting up from my seat I walked over to the bag I had brought and dug threw it. It wasn't long before I found what I was looking for. A framed picture of my beloved Ella. I missed Ella very badly. It the picture we were standing by the pool soaking wet. I had my arm around her waist and we were laughing. I remember that day like it was yesterday

**Flashback**

_I raced across the cool tile that surrounded the pool and dove it head first. The water cascaded over everyone who was sitting around the pool as well as splashing everyone._

"_Iggy!" I heard many people yell as I surfaced grinning. Gazzy and Nudge swam to the other side of the pool trying to stay out of my range. Max stood up from where she was tanning and shook the water out of here towel. I laughed at her and she glared._

_I swam to the ladder climbing up it shaking my hair out once I was out of the water. Ella was standing in front of me soaking wet arms crossed. Oops. Guess I splashed her to. I grinned and couldn't help but laugh. I walked over putting an arm around her waist kissing her temple._

"_Iggy! Ella! Smile!" Nudge yelled as a camera flash went off._

**End Flashback**

I sighed remember how much fun we had. Ella was completely across the country visiting her Uncle and some cousins. She wasn't gonna be back for another week. I just hoped she was OK and was having fun. I checked the time 9:45, that's mean's it would be 7:45 in California. I grinned and quickly grabbed my phone. I pressed number 2 on the speed dial and waited for it to ring. Max was number one on speed dial, not by my choice, but by her force.

She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" I smiled the second I heard her voice.

"Hey Ella How's Cali" I said sitting back down on the couch.

"Hey Iggy and California is amazing! I've already went to see the Hollywood Sign and the Hollywood walk of fame! Its so cool" She said as I heard a crashing sound in the back ground.

"What was that?"

"Just my cousin Jake. Him and Lucas are playing football in the house and they just hit the lamp" I laughed. Fang and I had done the same thing, except Max had been the one to yell at us both.

"Sounds like your having fun, I really miss you"

"I miss you two Iggy I gotta go its Dinner time love you" I sighed leaning back in my chair.

"Love you to Can't wait for you to get back here Bye"

"Bye" The call ended and I sighed slamming my phone shut. She wouldn't be back for another 2 weeks. There was a knock on my door that got me on my feet. I walked over opening it.

"Ig You ready to go? I need you, Fang, And Max ready for the first Number. Go get them and get into your places" Gasman ordered. I sighed nodding. Our first number. I had to think about it for a sec. Dynamite. That was the song! One of our most popular songs.

I walked out of the room and over to Max's dressing room. I knocked on the door, no answer. I sighed she was in Fang's room. I walked down the hall and banged on Fang's dressing room door.

"Max! Fang! Let's go It's time for Dynamite" I called opening the door. They were both laying on one couch next to each other. Max turned her head to look at me with an annoyed look.

"Come on Love birds You two can make out when we get home. We have to get on stage before the Gasman get's even more crankier" I said then turned to leave. I looked over my shoulder.

"By the way Fang Max's lip stick looks great on you!" With that I left as Fang tried to wipe the lipstick off.

**MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
MAx POV

After Iggy left i stood up, fixed my dress, and left the dressing room. I walked out on stage waving at the crowd. Everyone cheered and hollered at me. I smiled.

"Hey everyone!" i called into the mic "How yall doin tonight?" I heard many shouts of "awesome" and "greats" I grinned. This was always fun. getting the crowd whiled up.

"Thats great! How about we get Fang and Iggy out here for Dynamite!" on que Iggy and Fang came out on stage waving/ The crowd exloaded in cheers. Fang was carrying out Poison and Stark. Those were out guitar names. He handed me poison and gave me a kiss on the cheek. The crowd Gave a holler of Awww's. i rolled my eyes and readied myself.

"Alright here's everyone's Favorite DYNAMITE!" Then i began to sing.

_Max-  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! baby, let's go!_

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

Ye, ye

'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on...

Yeah!  
Fang-  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! baby, let's go!

Iggy-  
'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!

I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what the heck, came here to do, do, do, do

Ye, ye

'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on...

Yeah!

Max-  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!

I'm gonna take it all, I,  
I'm gonna be the last one standing.  
Higher over all, I,  
I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
Cause I, I, I.. believe it,  
And I, I, I .. I just want it all...  
I just want it all...  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air!  
Hands, hands in the air!  
Put your hands in the air!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!

((Dynamite orginally by Taio Cruz))

I huffed trying to catch my breath as the song ended. That was everyone's favorite and was a classic. It had taken Me, Fang, and Nudge 6 hours to write. But everyone loved it. The show got better when we used our elements.

I caught my breath by time Nudge and Angel came out to sing back up for my next song.

"Alright everyone. Here's our new song Skater boi!" Nudge hollered. I looked back at Fang and smirked. This was the song i hadn't given him the lyrics too.

"Today Max" Angel mocked into the mic. Everyone in the crowd laughed. I rolled my eyes and began strummiing m guitar. Fang kicked in behind me with Iggy on his heels. With the beat in play Nudge and I began to sing.

_Nudge-  
He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Angel-  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.

Max-  
Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

Angel-  
[x2:]  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Max and Nudge-  
Sorry girl but you missed out.  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.

Max-  
He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know

((Skater Boi orginally by Avril Lavigne.))

Nudge, Angel, and I held our micrphones poles trying to catch our breath. Everyone cheered. The three of us had written that song in secret. Only Iggy and Fang knew the beats but none of the words.

Once more Angel and I waved befoer hurrying off stage. It was time for Nudge's solo song with Fang and Iggy on instruments.

We sat off to the side listening to the song humming along to it. The song she had worked on fofr weeks but barely finished. The song "True Friends"

_Nudge-  
We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around_

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

[Chorus 1]  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

[Verse 2]  
You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

[Chorus 2]  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

[Bridge]  
True friends will go to the end of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

[Chorus 3]  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend [3x]

((True Friends Originally by Miley cyrus/ Hannah Montana))

We had barely began the concert yet everyone was tired. That god it was time for an Intermission...

h s x p ='color:black'

"Whatever Gasman." I ruffled his hair. I walked off as he attempted to try and fix his hair. I walked into my dressing shutting the door behind me. I sat down on the couch folding my arms behind my head.

It wasn't long before the door opened and in walked my beautiful Max.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fang POV

I lightly strummed my guitar as I hummed the song I had been working on. I tapped my foot on the floor as I hummed. I took the pencil out of my mouth and wrote out some notes on the paper then started singing the lyrics I came up with.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

_((Skillet Whispers in the dark))_

I finished writing and set the pencil down starting to think out the rest of it. Those lines would repeat once then we would break off into the next verse.

"Where on earth do you come up with those?" I lifted my head up from the paper and smiled. Max was leaning against the doorway smirking at me. She was wearing her black and red outfit for our song at midnight. Her shirt was sleeveless but she had a pair of black fish net gloves that went up to her elbows. Her back jeans were ripped at the knees and her boots went up to her mid shin. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid and believe it or not she had on a lot of black eye liner and make up.

"They just come to me" I said shrugging, "Nice outfit" she scowled at me. I smirked because it had taken me and Iggy two hours to pick out that entire outfit for her.

"Shut up, and I'm serious where do you come up with those songs?" I shrugged and got up taking off my guitar setting it on its stand. I unlike Max have not named my guitar. Her red guitar is named Cherry. Sounds like a GSP's name or that stupid app Iggy has on his Iphone.

"Maybe it's a new power" I joked smirking. She rolled her eyes and walked over to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You don't need any more of those" she insisted, "Now go put your outfit on before Gazzy gets mad" I nodded and stepped out of her embrace going to the closet where my clothes were hanging. Max sat down on the couch putting her feet up as she watched me. I honestly could care less. I mean we've been dating for 3 years don't you think we've done some stuff? Pfft.

I grabbed the shirt off the rack and pulled off the one I was wearing. The shirt I had to wear was completely black with several skulls on it. I pulled it over my head then continued on changing. When I was done I was wearing black jeans without any rips, black boots that were ankle high thank god. I had a leather jacket on over my shirt. I swear I looked like an angel of death!

"Now for your make up" Max smirked and my face flushed. Crap. Max is doing my make up. I sighed in defeat knowing arguing was a bad idea. I sat down on the couch as she walked over with a make up bag that looked nothing like Nudge's. It was black and covered in skulls. Something tells me Iggy took her shopping. She grabbed a small case and straddled my hips. She opened the case and pulled out a small brush. I closed my eyes as she got to work on my make up.

"Are you done?" I asked opening my eyes. She nodded and climbed off my lap handing me a small mirror. My face looked extremely pale making the black make up stand out even more. Great, just great.

"Yeah come on it's 5 minute to midnight and I promised Angle I would watch her preform" She grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the stage. The curtains were closed so we could get into position.

"Wait! Max! Fang!" I turned and there was Nudge with something in her hand. She handed it to Max and whispered in her ear. They nodded then looked at me then nodded again. Max walked towards me, as Nudge left, her hands behind her back. I backed up.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly as I eyed her. She pulled out what looked like a bracelet from behind her back but I was sadly mistaken. It was a black collar that had spikes on it. Like a dog collar. I already had on brass knuckles with spikes on them. I sighed and let her put it on me. She tugged at it and smirked.

"There now be quiet Angle is starting" She moved the curtain a bit so we could see Angel. She was in a pure white dress standing up at the microphone. Iggy sat behind her in a chair strumming his guitar.

"This song is for Max and all the times she's lost me" She looked back at Max and smiled before starting.

_Angel-_

_If I die Young_

_Burry me in Satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river_

_At Dawn_

_Send me away _

_With the words of a love song._

_UH oh Uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow_

_I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you_

_When she stands under my colors._

_Oh well life ain't always as you think it ought to be no._

_Ain't even Grey when she buries her baby…_

_The Sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time._

_If I die Young_

_Burry me in Satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river_

_At Dawn_

_Send me away _

_With the words of a love song._

_The Sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time._

_And I'll be wearing White_

_When I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand._

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

_Who would of thought forever could be severed by the Sharp knife of a short life._

_Oh Well…_

_I've had just enough time….._

_So put on your best boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls._

_What I never did is done._

_A penny for my thoughts_

_Oh no_

_I'll sell em for a dollar_

_There worth so much more _

_After I'm a goner._

_Maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin…._

_If I die Young_

_Burry me in Satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river_

_At Dawn_

_Send me away _

_With the words of a love song._

_Uh oh Uh oh_

_The pallet of a dove._

_GO with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears _

_Keep em in your pocket_

_Save em for a time when you're really gonna need em oh._

_The Sharp knife of a short life._

_Oh well._

_I've had just enough time…_

_So put on your best boys..._

_And I'll wear my pearls…_

_((IF I die young By: The Band Perry))_

Max had tears in her eyes by the end of the song. That was amazing I never knew Angel could sing like that.


	8. Chapter 8

**HERE'S THE CHAPTER EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR! MAX AND FANG'S PREFORMANCE**

Chapter 8

Max POV

I wiped away the tears that were brewing in my eyes. Angel had gotten off on the other side of the stage. I made a mental note to hug her after the show. Iggy walked up to the mic.

"Well That was a touching song from Angel Called If I Die Young. Next up is Max and Fang singing the song everyone's been waiting for." The crowd cheered, "No seriously no one knows the words but them. I just know the beats and there dance moves." He stopped and was about to go to his drums "Oh and one more thing FANGS WEARING MAKE UP!" The crowd erupted in laughter and Iggy walked over his drums grinning like an idiot.

"Ignore him" I whispered as I walked out on stage. Iggy began on the small piano by his drums as I walked around the stage lighting candles as I moved. Then I started to sing.

_Max-_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn…_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurt._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie…_

I dropped to my knees falling in the circle of candles. Fang appeared out of the darkness somewhere behind me and started his verse.

_Fang-_

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_An Right now there's a steel knife in my wind pipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right its like I'm in flight!_

_High off of love_

_Drunk off of Hate_

_It's like I'm huffing paint _

_And I love it _

_The more I suffer_

_The more I suffocate_

_I drown_

_She resuscitates me_

_She fucking hates me and I love it wait!_

_Where ya going?_

_Max-_

_I'm leaving you_

_Fang-_

_No you ain't!_

_Come back _

_we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good,_

_ it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back_

_ she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful_

_ I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude?_

_ I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her_

_ I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

_Max-_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright_

_because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright_

_ because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

_Fang-_

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em;_

_never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face_

_ spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push, pull each other's hair_

_ Scratch_

_ Claw_

_ hit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over_

_ it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over_

_ but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window "pain"_

_Max-_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

_Fang-_

_Now I know we said things_

_ did things  
that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same pattern_

_ same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded_

_Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_

_Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There won't be no next time!  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar_

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna_

_Max-_

_[x2]_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

I panted as we finished our routine. It ended in me and Fang face to face. Our noses barely touching. Iggy died out on the drums and the room was silent. They the crowd went up roaring with cheers. We escaped our pose and smiled out at the crowd. I turned to wake off the stage but Fang held my arm in a tight grip.

"Wait Max" He whispered. Iggy came over putting a head on Fang then slipping something into his hand. Iggy winked at me before hurrying off stage.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" He called into the head set. Everyone got quiet and stared up at us, "I have a important question to ask" he turned to me.

"Max, I've known you since we were little and each day I grew to love and care for you even more. We have a huge successful future and I want to spend it with you" My eyes widened as he got down on one knee.

"Maximum Ride will you marry me?

**HAHAHAH CLIFF HANGER! IF I CAN GET 10 REVIEWS I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Max POV

I stared down at the diamond ring in his hand. I felt tears well up in my eyes. He was purposing. Right here on our three year anniversary.

"Yes!" I said as I pulled him to his feet and brought him in for a long kiss. The crowd cheered and hollered. Some threw flowers but I wasn't focused on them. I was focused now on my boyfriend. I mean Fiancée. When we pulled apart he placed the ring on my finger and smiled at me.

"Well I'm not sure if I can top that" Iggy said into his head set as he walked back out. "But I might just have to try" He made the motion to scoot us off to our instruments. I rolled my eyes and scowled at him. He winked and gave me a little push towards my guitar.

I finally got a good look at Iggy. I swear I almost died laughing. Leopard print pants, a bright neon yellow shirt with a smile face on it. He had on huge pink glasses and his hair was completely messed up. His boots were now neon green tennis shoes.

"Just play the music!" Iggy said twisting around to glare at me. I suppressed a giggle as Fang started on drums. Yeah he can play those too, we've all rounded around learning the instruments. Iggy began to jump around and sing.

_Iggy-_

_Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
Ah... I work out_

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out [x2]  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

I had barely managed to play during that song. I was laughing to hard to play straight. Iggy had been jumping around the stage like he was high on coffee or something. He might be. He had been spinning and jumping and twisting. The best part was when he did the wiggle. ((A/N I think you all know how that goes)) I swore I almost died of laughter.

"Now! I know we usually end the concert right about here but I'm going to sing one more song to set off the night!" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. He came over and whispered in my ear then Fangs. He can't be serious.

"Now I'd like to tell you all that I'm sorry for party rocking" He smirked as he started up again.

_Iggy-_

_Yo, I be up in party looking for a hottie to bone  
I got a drink in my hand and they just called buffalo  
Poppin' bottles in the house with models in the V.I.P.  
All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see_

Let's go  
People always say that my music's loud  
Sorry for party rocking  
Neighbors complain saying turn it down!  
Sorry for party rocking  
Haters don't like we got the spotlight  
Sorry for party rocking  
When they talk shit, we just be like  
Sorry for party rocking

Baby, baby, baby, I'm awfully crazy  
Off ciroc, off patron, shit whatever's tasty!  
We don't got no manners hanging off the rafters  
Let's go drink for drink a hundred bucks she won't out last us.  
Check my style take a good look I'm fresh bitch  
In my whip with music so loud I'm deaf bitch  
Getting brain at a red light with people watching  
Sorry for party rocking  
If you show up already tore up this is what you say  
Sorry for party rocking  
And if you blacked out with your sack out this is what you say  
Sorry for party rocking  
And if you throw up in ya hoes cup this is what you say  
Sorry for party rocking  
And if she has a hissy fit cause your whiskey dick this is what you say  
Sorry for party rocking

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I don't give a fuck when I'm in the club, sippin bub, really drunk, and I see a fat booty  
Gotta have it I'ma grab it, it's a habit automatic like uzi, who's he with the sick flow  
Make a chick go crazy and flash them ta-ta's it's redfoo the dude a true party rockaaaah

I'm true to the game too, it's called beer pong and I can't lose I got a bunch of bad bitches in the back  
With ciroc on tap and a little bit of grey goose oooo, Oh yeah we killin shit with our money  
We diligent so here's a sorry in advance, no hard feelings bitch  
Sorry for party rocking

People always say that my music's loud  
Sorry for party rocking  
Neighbors complain saying turn it down!  
Sorry for party rocking  
Haters don't like we got the spotlight  
Sorry for party rocking  
When they talk shit, we just be like  
Sorry for party rocking

I was on the ground laughing. No seriously I had set down my guitar and fell over laughing. When the song finished Fang bent down and grabbed me around the waist picking me up like a surf board. As Iggy waved and bowed we walked off stage. Everyone was grinning smugly.

"How long have you all known he was going to ask me?" I asked as Fang sat me down. I crossed my arms leaning against him. They looked everywhere but my eyes. Some whistled, some scuffed their feet, others played with the hem of their shirts.

"How long?" I grounded out. Angel lifted her head smiling well angel like at me.

"Well… Three months" I stepped out of Fang's arms.

"5…4…3…2…1" Everyone including Fang had ran.

**Both songs by LMFAO. First song- I'm Sexy and I know it. Second Song- Sorry for Party Rocking.**

****A/N if you read my other stories you have probably already seen this. but yes i am sorry for not posting recently and blah blah. i've been distrcted. but today i intend to post a chapter for every one of my stories!****


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Max POV

After giving the guys a good beat down I was sitting in Angel and Nudges room. I was lying on Nudge's bed one arm dangling off the edge, staring up at the top bunk. Angel paced the room while Nudge sat by there desk.

"You have to tell him Max" Nudge said he armed crossed. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head.

"He does have a right to know" Angel cut in. I rolled on my side facing the wall.

"I don't want him to know!" I yelled my voice muffled by the pillow.

"He'll figure out eventually. You can't keep hiding it from him" I uncovered my head throwing the pillow at Nudge. She squealed and ducked so it missed her.

"It's already been a month Max. Soon you'll start showing!" I turned to Angel and sighed.

"What if he doesn't want a baby? What if he gets mad at me?"

"This is Fang were talking about! Anything you do makes him happy!"

"He's been pretty pissed lately…" I mumbled lying back down.

"Because you've been denying him sex?" I shot up looking at Angel. "I'm not stupid Max, I know what happens. Your thoughts are terrible at staying in your head when it happens. Fang thinks about it a lot" I shook my head and rubbed my temples.

"I'll tell him tonight." I mumbled. They squealed and hugged me tight. After a moment I shoved them off. "To tight of a squeeze."

Later that night I laid in bed thinking over how to talk to him. He was in the shower right now, humming some song. He was in the bathroom connected to our room. I turned burring my face in his pillow. I heard the water turn off and took a deep breathe.

"Fang?" I called. The door to the bathroom opened and he came out in a towel smirking.

"Yes Max?" He walked over to the dresser grabbing a pair of boxers and putting them on.

"I uh need to tell you something" I sat up and hugged my knees as he came over lying down on the bed.

"What is it?" he asked pulling me so we were lying down. I snuggled against him and took a deep breath.

"I'm-" I was cut off with the house rattling and a large exploding noise. I instantly shot to my feet in panic. What was going on?

"I'm sure it was just Iggy and Gazzy" Fang said sitting up. "Lay back down" I shook my head. Something didn't feel right. I walked out into the hall and down the stairs. My flock was there panicked as a huge hole was in the wall.

"Iggy, Gazzy who blew it up?" I asked. Before I got an answer I heard Angel scream from behind me. I turned in time to get a hairy fist to the chest. I stumbled back hitting the table.

"Fang!" I yelled as I launched myself at the eraser slamming it into the wall. I grabbed a piece of the broken table smashing it into the erasers head. I stepped back as more flew in threw the hole in the wall. Fang came racing down with out a shirt on but at least in a pair of sweats.

"Erasers? There suppose to be extinct!" He shouted breaking a lamp over ones head. Heck they were suppose to be dead! Iggy and Nudge raced ahead of me taking down another one. Gazzy inter locked his fingers and Angel stepped on them. He shoved her towards the nearest eraser with force.

"Max look out!" the turned to face the eraser behind me when his fist connected with my stomach. I hit the ground and blacked out.

"Max?" I heard a scared whisper from next to me. I groaned my eyes fluttering open. The room was dark and I could tell we were defiantly not at the house.

"What's goin on?" I asked groggily. I sat up and instantly put a hand to my stomach gasping it pain. I could feel a gash on my stomach and it was bleeding. I felt someone grab my shoulder and force me to lie down.

"Don't move Max" I groaned in pain as I looked up at Iggy. Angel was to my right, Nudge to my left.

"What happened?" I asked again keeping my hand over the wound.

"We got kidnapped. There taking us somewhere, and something tells me there not dedicated fans" Iggy muttered dryly.

"Where's Fang?" I asked. He motioned his head to a dark figure lying on the floor of the van unmoving.

"They tranquilized him after he tried to kill them. He got pissed that they hurt you, and even more when he found out you were pregnant. He'll wake up soon don't worry" I sighed laying my hands on my stomach.

"What if she doesn't make it?"

REVIEW FOR MORE!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fang POV

When I became conscious again I was in a dark room chained to the wall. Worse of it I was alone. I sat up and looked around. Cement floor, cement walls, and cement everything. The only thing in here was a door and a small window Angel couldn't even fit out. I got to my feet and stumbled forward the chain around my ankle allowing me to move a few feet. I walked to the door and pushed all my weight against it trying to see how strong it was. It was very strong.

Sighing I stumbled back to the wall and sat down. Where were the others? Were they being held in cells like this too? I ran my hands threw my hair then closed my eyes. The walls were sound proof but I could hear right outside the door. I could faintly hear yelling from a male and he didn't sound happy. I focused a bit more and realized it was Iggy. I raced up to the door and pressed my ear against it.

"Get the hell away!" Iggy screamed as something went thump. One of the scientists mumbled some curse words before a door slammed shut. At least I knew he was alive.

Max POV

I was shaking as Iggy screamed once again at one of the scientists. Everyday they went back and fort like this, it did nothing but stress me out. At least he kept them away from me. We've been trapped in this stupid cell for the last month. I don't even know where anyone else is. Its just me and Iggy in here. Once the door shut Iggy dusted off his shoulders and came back to sit by me with a triumphant smirk.

"Serves him right" He said, "How ya feeling Maxie?" I leaned my head on his shoulder..

"Like I was hit by a bus, I miss the rest of the flock" He put an arm around me.

"So do I. I'm sure there here somewhere" I closed my eyes resting against him.

"Thanks for protecting me Ig"

"Anytime Max"

Nudge POV

I slammed my body weight against the door again, and again. Stumbling back I clutched my shoulder. These stupid doors wont budge, not like the last one. That one flew off the hinges. That was when Iggy was in here with us. Now its just Gazzy, Angel, and I. I backed up again and rammed the door.

"It wont work Nudge you've been trying for the last 3 weeks" Angel said her voice cracking mid-sentence. I turned my head to look over at her. She sat in the corner of the room her knees pulled to her chest, her head resting on top of them. Gazzy lye close to her on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"We can't stop trying guys, Max and Fang wouldn't want us to stop trying ever!"

"There dead Nudge, Them and Iggy. Were gonna die next, just except the fact!" Gazzy yelled sitting up fast. He jumped to his feet, "Don't you get it? It's been a month we would have been out of here by now if they were alive." I closed my eyes and took a few breaths then opened my eyes.

"That doesn't mean we still can't get out of here. Even if they are dead Max would want us to get out of here. They would want us to be free and live how we want to live!" Angel slowly lifted her head and smiled.

"Your right Nudge. They would want us to be free and not in here" she got up and came up to me. She held out her fist and smiled. I put mine on top of hers then Gazzy on top. We tapped our fists and then let them dropped to the side.

"OK, I have a plan" I said, "They bring us food at exactly noon which is in an hour. Its always that skinny guard. We can easily over power him and get out of here. Past there we take a right down the hall and run straight there's a window there we can get out of."

"Alright, for now everyone get ready to move" Gazzy ordered nodding along with my plan. We each went to a separate corner of the cell stretching out from being so immobile for the last month.

When the time came, it wasn't our normal guard. It was a big strong one. He was talking away on his walkie-talkie.

"Yeah the gothic ones awake now" He said kicking us our trays, "Get him something to eat, then cut out his voice box I'm getting sick of that depressing song" He walked off from the cell forgetting to close the door.

"Did you hear him?" I asked sticking my head out the door then motioning them to follow, "Fang's alive!"

"Just listen for the song and we'll find him" we moved sneakily threw the hall til we heard music.

Fang POV

I had my eyes closed as I thought of a song that suited my current situation.

((Hear me Now by Hollywood Undead))

Fang-

_As I walked threw the valley of the Shadow of death._

_I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest._

_I keep searching for something that I never seem to find_

_But maybe I wont because I left it all behind._

_Now I'm stuck with this, and that'll never change_

_Always a part of me, until the very last day_

_Where to go from here? What road to travel on?_

_Spent my whole life choosing and I always chose wrong._

_Will I try to have the will to be alive?_

_Will I try because I've never seen the light?_

_Blow it to the ground and it's now you see,_

_You've spent your life taking the best of me._

_Where did you go? Where's your home? _

_How'd you end up all alone/_

_Can you hear me now?_

_There's no light, there's no sound_

_Hard to breathe when you're underground_

_Can you hear me now?_

_Hear me now…_

_How long can I keep pretending to be?_

_That all the stars in the sky could mean something to me._

_Heaven will open up if I live on my knees._

_A man of few words, but a man of few deeds._

_Walking these streets so absent of hope._

_A pillow of concrete, a man with no home_

_Lend him a hand, then were walking the way_

_Leave the virtue of pity but we live with the shame._

_So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight_

_When you wake up you know its darker then last night._

_Quickly we forget, sacrifice gone by._

_Born to walk away, been walking my whole life._

_Where did you go? Where's your home? _

_How'd you end up all alone/_

_Can you hear me now?_

_There's no light, there's no sound_

_Hard to breathe when you're underground_

_Can you hear me now?_

_Hear me now…_

_Look into my eyes and I see_

_What do I see? Nothing at all…_

_Take another look around me._

_What do I see? Nothing at all…_

_Where did you go? Where's your home? _

_How'd you end up all alone/_

_Can you hear me now?_

_There's no light, there's no sound_

_Hard to breathe when you're underground_

_Can you hear me now?_

_Hear me now…_

_Hear me, Hear me now!_

Max POV

My eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. I sat up fast and looked around. He wasn't in here. Only me and Iggy. I nudged Iggy and he sat up yawning.

"What Max?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Do you hear that?" I could hear the faint voice of one of Fang's songs. I could tell because he puts some much force into his R's.

"Max I don't hear anyth-" he stopped suddenly and his ears seemed to perk. He heard him.

"It's Fang!" I scooted closer to the wall where the song was coming from. It was defiantly him. I could hear his voice a bit more clearly now. He was singing 'Hear me now'. It was a song he had written a while ago. I knew he was alive.

"It seems music carries Farther then yelling" Iggy stated when Fang's song was over. "What's one of your deut songs?"

"None of them start on my verse…Except Just a kiss"

"Then sing woman!" I smacked Iggy's shoulder and pressed myself against the wall starting to sing.

((Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum))

Max-

_Lyin here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feeling when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile…_

_Fang-_

_I've never opened up to anyone _

_It's so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_Both-_

_We don't need to rush this._

_So let's just take this slow…_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_NO I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_No I don't wanna push to far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright with Just a kiss goodnight_

_Max-_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we want to find._

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right!_

_Both-_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_NO I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_No I don't wanna push to far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright with Just a kiss goodnight_

_Fang-_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_But I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams._

_Both-_

_Tonight…_

_Tonight…_

_Tonight…_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_NO I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_No I don't wanna push to far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright with Just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight…_

"I knew it Iggy! He's alive! He knew the words to the song!" I was just about jumping up and down excitedly.

"That means were need to find a way out of here" I said standing right as our door came crashing down.

"No need for that Max" It was Nudge, Gazzy and Angel.

**_REVIEW FOR MORE!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Fang POV

Max was alive. I knew she would be. Sometime during our song I was ripped from my cell and was being force away. I never stopped singing, not once. I knew even if she couldn't hear me someone would. One of the flock, anyone. I was shoved out a door into a yard full of a bunch of mutant. All of there eyes were trained on me, and they didn't look happy. I stayed to the outer wall of the prison yard my fist raised ready to kill any one of them if they challenged me.

"Fang?" I turned to see Max standing there. No it wasn't Max. It was Maya. Maya, Ratchet, Kate, Star and Holden.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked cautiously stepping closer.

"Were here on vacation they have an excellent spa here" Kate snapped sarcastically, "We were kidnapped."

"So was the rest of the flock" Maya nodded.

"We've seen them a few times. Nudge and Angel were out here the other day, covered in bruises and stuff. Iggy was out here 2 weeks ago and we haven't seen Max at all." I ran my hand threw my hair.

"I know Max is alive. She was apparently in the cell next to mine. I heard her singing one of our songs. One only she knew"

"Why hasn't she tried to get us out yet?" Holden asked, "Has she given up?"

"Angel and Gazzy have" Ratchet said, "Iggy too. Every time they come out here they don't try anything they mope around and everything."

"Damn. So that means it's up to us and Nudge to get everyone out of here." I ordered, "First we find everyone. Any idea where they could be?"

"Iggy is in the same cell as Max. The other three are in the south hall. Dylan can take you there" I groaned. Dylan really. It could be anyone else on this planet and it had to be him.

"Fine, call him over" Ratchet whistled really high pitched and I saw Dylan headed our way. I winced as he continued whistling. It was high pitched and it hurt my ears. I covered my ears with my hands until he was finished.

"Dylan we need you to help Fang get to the south hall so he can get Nudge, Gazzy and Angel" Star said crossing her arms.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked eyeing me. I sighed.

"I'll let you give Max and kiss on the cheek."

"Lips and for a minute"

"30 seconds"

"Deal" Dylan clasped his hands together, "Follow me!" He turned and headed for the building. I looked back at the gang and mouthed, 'Help me' before following Dylan towards the building. We shuffled threw the halls silently neither of us really liked each other.

"So Dylan how come you can get threw these halls to easily?" I asked casually trying to break the awkward silence between us. He cleared his throat.

"Most of the scientists here know me. Remember? I was a created clone here. Now keep your voice down so she doesn't hear us" I raised an eyebrow.

"Whose She?" he grabbed my arm and yanked me into a room as a girl rounded the corner. She walked past the room and down the hall. When she turned we exited the room and kept going.

"That was Ashley also known as the Shadow" He explained, "She's everywhere. She's one of the experiments here, but she can't be contained in a cell or cage. Only the force field around the building keeps her in"

((A/N** And none of my stories are complete without me in them! Just thought I'd mention that))

We made our way down another hall way, the one they brought me down when I was taken outside. He pressed his ear to the cell door next to mine then frowned.

"Are you sure they were in here?" I nodded, "There's no one in there" he grabbed the handle and twisted it pushing the door open. The room was empty. I walked in looking around at the barren room. It was empty. I was about to walk out when something small and shiny caught my eye. Walking over I bent down and picked up something. I blew the dust off of it and froze.

It was Max's engagement ring.

* * *

**Authors note- If you read "Gang Flock" then you know i'll be gone for the next week and wont have a chance to write at all. Sorry guys...**

**Anywho tell me what you wanna see happen in Reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Intro-**

**me- OK I've seen this on a lot of stories and it looks like fun so... GUESS WHO I KIDNAPPED?**

**Fang- Why am I here?**

**Me- Because your my prisoner!**

**Fang- Do all your prisoners get shoved in a colorful Cell?**

**Me- Yesh...**

**Fang- I hate you...**

**Me- Whatever. Just say your line.**

**Fang- *mumbles grumpily- She don't own nothin...***

* * *

Chapter 13

Max POV

I wrapped my weak arms around my three youngest flock members. I couldn't believe they were ok! Thank god.

"Oh Max! We missed you so much! We never gave up trying to get out. Did you and Iggy try? Why was he in your cell? I mean I'm glad you weren't alone but why not Fang? Speaking of Fang where is h-"

"Thanks Gazzy and I don't know where Fang is but I know he's alive" I whispered gripping Nudge's hand tightly. "I heard him singing."

"We heard him as well. He was probably taken outside." Angel explained, "If we move quickly we can find him before something bad happens. Follow me" Without waiting for us she took off down the hall. We stood there for a second before following her solemnly down the hall.

We ran around several corners and ducked in several rooms each time a white coat came around the corner. We had made it almost half way around "The School" Before the alarms went off.

"We need to hurry!" Nudge pressed, "There's a window up ahead!" Sliding around a corner she took the lead. Jumping she covered her arms over her head and slammed threw the glass. Normally that would have been me breaking the glass so they didn't have to. Angel helped me out the window and soon I was air born.

My wings were a little stiff but they kept me up. Within a few flaps we were well above the yard and soaring high. I felt a bit sick but held on tight.

"How do we find Fang?" Nudge asked, "He could be anywhere?" We soared a bit lower, but I couldn't find Fang in the crowded yard.

"Max! Sing!" Iggy exclaimed, "Remember? Your music carries further than yelling. Try it! Maybe he'll hear us." I nodded and we dropped down into the yard off to the side.

_In a perfect world…_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need_

_To face the world alone_

_He can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart._

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know! Love will find a way._

_Anywhere I go_

_I home!  
if you are there beside_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Some how we'll come true._

_Now that I've found you._

_Love will find a way…_

Fang POV

I slammed my fist against the wall hard then shook out my wrist sending dust everywhere. I starred down at my bloody knuckles then at the ring.

"Dude you really need to calm down. She probably just dropped it." I shook my head and shoved the ring in my pocket.

"You're right. You're right." I muttered quickly, "Let's head back out to the yard she may be back there." Without waiting for his answer I turned, shuffled my way out the cell door and down the hall. I stormed my way threw the halls trampling past several very confused Whitecoats. I forcibly pushed open a door and stepped out into the yard. Everyone was milling around talking loudly. Most in some kind of animal sounds.

Out of all of it I picked up the sweetest sound in the world. Max singing. It was a song from her favorite Disney movie. From the Lion King 2. A Perfect World. I quickly called back the next verse.

_Fang-_

_I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies_

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
  
_Fang and Max-_  
_And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you_

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way! 

I raced threw the crowd towards the sound. I came face to face with Max and engulfed her into a tight hug. She stopped singing and wrapped her arms tightly around me. All I wanted right now was to hold her and never let her go, and that's what I was going to do.

"Fang!" It was the rest of the flock. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, they were all alive as well! They were all ok. Everyone was ok.

"You Guys are ok. All of you guys are ok." I managed to say looking down at Max. She looked up at me and smiled, tears in her eyes. I wiped them away and did he only thing I wanted to do right now. I kissed her.

It wasn't a quick kiss, it was long passionate kiss. She kissed me back of course, with more passion than I could comprehend. When we pulled apart I stared into her dark brown eyes and she stared back into my midnight blue eyes.

"I missed you Max" I pecked her on the cheek, "Are you ok? Did they do anything to you?" The frantic questions poured out of me before I could stop them. Max laughed lightly and nodded.

"I'm alright. No they didn't even lay a hand on me Iggy wouldn't let them" I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled.

"What about the baby?" I whispered putting both my hands on her stomach. She smiled putting her hands over mine.

"Perfectly healthy." I closed my eyes smiling.

"Good. Now let's get out of here" I pulled away and looked at the Flock, My gang who had drifted over, as well as Dylan, and smiled, "Let's all get out of here."

* * *

**Authors note- TADA! THERES THE NEWEST INSTALLMENT OF THE WINGS BEAT!**

**Fang- Why are you talking in all caps?**

**ME- BECAUSE I CAN!**

**Fang- Can i leave now?**

ME- NEVER!

**Keep reading!**

**~Shadow**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Max POV

We made it back to our house in no time. It looked abandoned, but the hole in the wall had been fixed. Walking in the front door we looked around the living room. Everything looked the same, except for the thick layer of dust covering them.

"Hello?" I called out, "Mom? Ella?" I didn't get a reply causing me to frown. The Flock went around the house looking. Fang's Gang and Dylan sat in the living room and waited for us.

Fang and I made our way up to our room and pushed threw my bed room door. Everything looked exactly the same. All my furniture was there, the song lyrics on my desk, and even my guitar on its stand.

"Everything's here" Fang mumbled, "Where's Ella and Dr.M?" I simply shook my head as I looked around.

"I Don't know, they probably moved when we got kidnapped.' I exclaimed sitting down on the bed. Fang ran his hands threw his hair.

"Why would they leave our stuff?"

"Maybe because they knew we would come back" I turned my head to see Iggy standing in our door way a piece of paper crumpled in his hand. He walked forward and pressed it into my hand.

"Ella left it under my pillow for me" He explained while I opened it.

_Dear Ig,_

_New York_

_E-mail me when you read this. I'll check my E-mail everyday til I hear from you. _

_Love you lots Iggy. I miss you._

_~Ella._

"New York?" I questioned handed the paper to Fang, "Why of all places New York?" Fang skimmed the letter and handed it back to Iggy.

"I don't know, but we better go down and tell everyone." I started to get up but Fang stopped me. "Not you, you really need some peaceful sleep. I'll tell them about the letter, and Iggy will e-mail Ella." I started to protest but he gave me a look.

"Fine" I mumbled and crawled up under the covers on my bed. I had to admit I crashed the minute I hit the covers.

Fang POV

When Max fell asleep I walked downstairs to where everyone one else was. Or well now moving around there and the kitchen. Apparently there was still food and Ratchet, Kate, and Nudge were working on some food for themselves

"Guys" I called out. None of them heard me over there talking. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled.

"Dude! You're going to blow out our ear drums!" Ratchet exclaimed, "Or at least mine! What do you want?" I forgot he had super hearing.

"Whatever, anyways it seemed Dr.M and Ella moved to New York to stay safe"

"They ditched us?" The Gasman asked crossing his arms.

"No, Iggy's messaging Ella and there probably going to come back here. That's why they left our stuff and food" I explained. He thought for a second before nodding and closing his eyes again.

"So for now we stay here?"

"Seems like a good idea Angel, The Gang and Dylan can take the spare bedrooms. The rest of us have our own rooms. I think we should all get some sleep and talk in the morning." I heard many mumbles in agreement followed by yawns.

After one last look around I returned to my room satisfied with Max still being asleep. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of pajamas and clean towel before walking into the bathroom. I shut the door and set my stuff down and looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was becoming shaggy having not been cut in a while. It looked like Iggy's hair when he forgets to brush it. I ran a hand threw my hair then rubbed my chin. I was starting to get a beard. I honestly did not look like myself. I stripped and got in the shower letting the blazing hot water soak into my back.

When I was done I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel. Now it was time to deal with the beard and mustache I was growing. I dug threw the medicine cabinet, which mostly had head ache medicine, and pulled out a razor and bottle of shaving creaming.

15 minutes later I walked back into the bed room and climbed up into bed. I pulled the covers up to my neck and closed my eyes. With my arms wrapped around Max I fell into the first peaceful sleep I had had in a while.

* * *

**Authors note- Hey everyone i'm back! Sorry i was gone so long trip to Maine and now my cousins are home from Texas. I'll try to get out some new chapters as for now i have another chapter of this and Gang Flock in the works. Little check over and they should be ready to post.**

**School does start in less than a month so chapters will be posted less often but they will be posted! So Review if you want more, i read EVERY single review for each story of mine so please review!**

**Thanks for Reading**

**~Shadow**


End file.
